gyaanispeciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Agaricus xanthodermus
Agaricus xanthodermus, commonly known as the yellow-staining mushroom or simply the yellow-stainer, is a mushroom of the genus Agaricus, which displays a strong yellow colouration at the base of the stem when cut. It is poisonous for most people, causing gastrointestinal upset, but can be eaten by some without apparent negative effect. Taxonomy This species was first officially defined under the name Agaricus xanthodermus in 1876 by Léon Gaston Genevier, in a letter published in the bulletin of the French Botanical Society. Genevier described the Agaricus mushrooms commonly eaten (perhaps sometimes inadvisedly) in the region of Nantes, and attempted to clarify the distinctions between them. He proposed a detailed reclassification into 5 species, including this new one. Apparently up until that time, these yellow-staining mushrooms were considered to be just varieties of other species which are edible: A. arvensis, A. edulis, and A. silvicola. The epithet xanthodermus is derived from the Ancient Greek words for "yellow" and "skin", which were then given a Latin adjective ending. This is the official name, but the form Agaricus xanthoderma is also often seen. In the latter name, ''-derma'' "skin" is a neuter noun which does not have to agree in gender with Agaricus, and so this form is legal according to the rules of botanical nomenclature. Description The cap is generally in diameter, though can reach . It is initially convex, with some young specimens having a squarish shape, though flattening with age. It is whitish, with light brown tints towards the centre. The cap is dry and smooth, but can be scaly when old. The gills of this mushroom progress from pale-pink to a chocolate color. The spore print is brown. Its white stipe is bulbous with a skirt-like ring. Microscopically, the cheilocystidia are club-shaped. The spores are 6–7×3–4 µm. The main identifying feature is an immediate bright yellow colouration on cutting through the base of the stem, or scraping the flesh; later, the affected area fades to a dull brown. Numerous edible Agaricus species, such as A. augustus, A. arvensis and A. silvicola, turn yellow to a greater or lesser extent, but they do not display such an intense reaction. Agaricus xanthodermus has an unpleasant characteristic smell, which is phenolic, reminiscent of ink or carbolic soap. The smell is especially strong at the base of the stem. Distribution and habitat This mushroom is very common and widely distributed in North America, Europe, West Asia including eastern Anatolia and Iran, North Africa, and southern Africa. It has been introduced into Australia. It occurs in woods, lawns, gardens and hedgerows in autumn. This is a saprobic species. Poisonous character It appears that some people can eat this mushroom without ill effects, but it can cause serious gastric problems. It is indigestible and gives rise to symptoms of sweating, flushing, and severe stomach cramps. Of those who gather Agaricus-style mushrooms, about 50% of the cases of poisoning are from this species. On cooking, the smell becomes very noticeable, and this may deter people from eating it inadvertently. Related species A. xanthodermus belongs to a group of related species (the "Xanthodermatei") which likewise discolour bright yellow and have a phenolic smell. They include A. praeclaresquamosus (formerly A. placomyces) which has dark grey scales, A. moelleri, and A. pilatianus, which does not have a bulbous stem. See also * [[List of Agaricus species|List of Agaricus species]] References " " Also available in English. The paper is available on-line here. On page 32 it is stated that some people can eat A. xanthodermus with impunity. See the entry in Index Fungorum. See Binomial names may take the form "noun + adjective", "noun + nominative noun" or "noun + genitive noun" as explained in this section of the Binomial nomenclature article. There is agreement in gender only in the "noun + adjective" case (as in Agaricus xanthodermus, which means something like "yellow-skinned Agaricus"), but Agaricus xanthoderma is the second type (like "Agaricus yellow-skin") and there the endings do not agree. Another similar example is Agaricus silvicola (which means "Agaricus, inhabitant of the woods"). Nowadays there is also a French Mycological Society , but in 1876 fungi were considered under botany. Van der Westhuizen, GCA and Eicker, A (1994) Mushrooms of Southern Africa, Field Guide. Struik Publishers, Cape Town. }} * Collins Gem Guide: Mushrooms and Toadstools, Stefan Buckzacki (1982). External links * xanthodermus Category:Fungi described in 1876 Category:Fungi of Europe Category:Fungi of North America Category:Fungi naturalized in Australia Category:Poisonous fungi